The present invention relates to an apparatus for projecting fluid drops, and more particularly to an ink jet recording head for causing minute fluid drops to fly to a recording medium to record visual images. The invention relates to an apparatus for projecting fluid drops, and more particularly to an apparatus for causing electroconductive materials, which are solid at normal temperature and melted by heating, in a state of fluid drops to a circuit substrate or the like and forming bumps thereon for connection to LSIs or the like.